Arguements
by Dash99
Summary: We all have our favorite characters. This is a collection of one-shots that focus on the similarities and differences between our wonderful cast of characters from LotR and Ranger's Apprentice. *This was formally a bunch of separate one-shots, but I have decided to combine them together and expand the story.*
1. Will Vs Legolas

**This chapter was formally a one-shot called 'Will Vs. Legolas' Please R&R!**

Will eyed the elf. The elf eyed him back. Will plucked the draw string of his bow experimentally. Legolas flipped his long golden braided hair. Will contented himself with scratching behind his ear.

"You sure you're ready for this goldilocks?" Will said.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, mop-head." Legolas said. Will seethed with anger. No one had ever made in of his hair. He quickly nocked and arrow, drew, and shot. The arrow thudded into a target set 50 yards away. Legolas took a light step forward, so that he was right on the red line that had been painted across the green grass and so that he was next to will, then nocked an arrow, drew, and shot, just as quickly and accurately as will. Will took a step backwards in surprise as the Elf's arrow thudded into the target, and hit right next to will's arrow, with only a centimeter I between. Legolas smirked at Will's startled face.

"What's wrong, afraid you might get beat by an elf?" Will thought about those fords for a moment. To be truthful, he was scared to be beat by an elf. It would be embarrassing, not to mention that Halt, Gilan, and Horace would never let him hear the end of it.

"No," Will said. Legolas gave will a look that said 'I don't believe you.'

"You afraid you might get beat by a Ranger?" Will challenged. Legolas thought about this for a moment. He was cared that this mop-head of a boy would beat him, but he wasn't going to let Will know that. He knew how embarrassing it would be to be beat by a human. A none to fashionable one at that.

"No," Legolas said. While he said that he nocked two arrows into his bow, then drew and shot. Will watched in amazement as the two arrows flew in perfect harmony and struck dead center in another target 75 yards away.

"Beat that," Legolas said. Will was determined to do just that. Will nocked an arrow and looked at the target 75 yards away. He drew. He sighted. He shot. The arrow flew in a perfect arc. Legolas watched it with his brown eyes. It started its descent down towards the target.

_ SLAM!_

Will's arrow slammed into the millimeter of space in between Legolas's two arrows.

"How's that goldilocks?" Will asked.

"Not bad for a mop-head," he replied.

"A mop-head? Why do you call me a mop-head?" Will asked Legolas.

"Because your hair looks like a mop," Legolas said, as if everyone should know that fact. "Why do you call me goldilocks?"

"Because you have golden locks."

And so they went on, arguing about their hair. Aragorn watched the two figures arguing. He looked over to where the small grizzled Ranger Halt was standing.

"I don't know who argues more, Legolas and Gimli, or Legolas and Will." Aragorn said. Halt raised his eyebrows.

"And about something as stupid as hair," Halt said. Will looked at Halt.

"You think my hair is stupid?" Will asked. Halt realized his mistake too late. He quickly tried to pull up the hood on his cloak to hide his grizzled hair that had been cut with his saxe knife. Will smiled evilly.

"Speaking of hair…" Will said, letting the sentence hang.

"I can teach you how to braid it Halt," Legolas said.

"Well, it looks like they finally agree on something Halt," Aragorn said.

"Yours is no better Aragorn," Legolas said. Aragorn closed his eyes and cursed quietly to himself.

"You are not braiding Halt's hair!" Will said to Legolas.

"Why? You want yours braided instead?" Will clenched his fists.

"No way! Braids are girly!" Will said. Legolas adapted a hurt expression.

"You trying to say something?" Legolas said. Aragorn and Halt looked sidelong at each other.

"They're arguing is quite irritating," halt said.

"you ought to watch Gimli and Legolas at it. Speaking of which, where is Gimli?" Aragorn asked Halt.

"I think him and Erak are at it," Halt said. Sure enough, Gimli and Erak were arguing on who gets to brain who with their ax.


	2. Author's Note

**So, do to my busy summer and my bad attention span, I'm going to be putting my stories on hold for a little while. I am really having a hard time trying to write right now. School is about to start, and I have so many things I want to do before then. Hopefully I'll be back and writing in a few weeks! Sorry about this. **

**Write to you all later!**

**Dash99**


End file.
